My Guardian Angel
by Ilonwy
Summary: Ginny is feeling wakeful at night, just after her time in the chamber, and finds maybe she can save the one who saved her. Could be one shot, depends on reviews. Clean content. Harry & Ginny fic.


**Disclaimer: I take no credit, J.K. Rolling wrote Harry and can keep him, I'm just borrowing him for a second. To GOD be the glory, (if you don't get that read my other story).**

It all started from that chamber, that terrible, terrible chamber. She didn't think anything good could ever come from that place, but then again something good seemed to be happening to spite it.

When she got back to the chamber she slept in the hospital wing for a day and a half, but she still felt tired. She had nightmares of what Tom did to her. She dreamed horrible things, but during that she always felt this pang of sorrow, not for herself, but for someone else. The next time she slept, the same pang came. On and on this feeling of pulling, being needed somewhere else woke her night after night, until one night that summer she finally woke from the pain, and said,

"Let me go to fix it then!" It was at that moment her bed, her dark room, her open window, all disappeared to be replaced by a room darker, with blinds over the window, a calendar on the wall counting down the days to September first, and a very surprised owl which squawked at the sight of her. None of these things mattered to her though, she only had eyes for the boy in the bed. He was twisting and turning under the sheets. Sweat glistened on his face, which was contorted in pain and sorrow. What she noticed first though was his scar. He had a lightening star on his forehead angry red, as though branded with a hot poker. She pulled the blanket off of him so that he was just covered in a sheet, which she unwrapped from his tangled legs. He was still wearing oversized jeans and an old T-shirt from the day. She then lifted up his head, sat down, and lay his head in her lap. She didn't know why she did. She saw her mother do that to her father when he had been sick. That just seemed the thing to do,as the tears of pity for his pain ran down her face. If only those who thought they knew him could know this that he went through. Maybe then they would treat him as they should.

She looked into his face and saw. She saw what he was seeing. The green light, the screaming, his parents, with no faces, falling to the ground. Then she saw what she never wanted to see again, Voldemort. He was pointing the wand right at the boy, and she was standing in the corner. She was in his dream, watching what was going on. How could this be? It was as if she had been drawn out of herself and into him. The boy turned around in his dream from facing Voldemort.

"Who are you?"

"I… I…I am your guardian angel." She said, with more force, as she stood between him and Voldemort. The dream then went away, and she was back in her own body again. She was scared. She didn't know where she was, how she had gotten there or how she would get back. She saw the sorrow, which caused her pangs. She knew now that she was going to save the one who had saved her, but he was so full of sadness. She began to weep thinking of the faceless images of his parents. He must have always dreamed of them like that. When he was young, he didn't know their faces. As she sat there with his head in her lap, one of her tears fell on his scar.

This seemed to slow the moment as the tear fell. It splashed on his scar, and caused it to cool from the angry red. His face relaxed, and his body became less tense. She touched her finger to his scar and then she disappeared. She was sitting on her bed, in her room with moonlight coming through her window. What happened? Was it a dream? Who was in control of this? She looked at her finger and it was wet where she touched her tears on his scar. Maybe it was just magic. She pulled herself back in the bed, and went to sleep, but not with out dreaming very much of a boy with a scar on his forehead.

**A/N: Okay, I'm a big Harry Potter fan, and I'm finally going to take a shot at writing one of my plot bunnies. If people like it, I'll write more. I have plenty of ideas for this story, so don't think this is all, but i want to see if anyone would read it. My disclaimer, is because I want to give GOD the glory for everything I do, even this. PLEASE REVIEW! If y'all don't like it, I'll give it up. Thank you for listening!**


End file.
